Lo Que Te Conté Mientras te Hacías La Dormida
by Violet Ladii
Summary: Shunrei ha decidido salir de la vida del dragón ya que siente que él jamás la amará, por ello parte de Rozan en busca de una nueva vida, sin embargo sabe que nunca dejará de amarlo. ¿Podrá algún día encontrar el amor? Shiryu/Shunrei
1. Deseos de Cosas Imposibles

_Hola_

 _Gracias por estar aquí_

 _Este fic lo escribí con tres canciones que me gustan mucho del álbum "lo Que Te Conté Mientras te Hacías La Dormida" de la agrupación española La Oreja de Van Gogh._

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Karumada._

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Deseos de Cosas Imposibles**_

Era ya avanzada la noche, ella empacó sus pocas pertenencias, ya había tomado su decisión y estaba segura de que era lo mejor, lo mejor para ambos. Y es que no le parecía justo que él se sintiera obligado a quedarse allí solo por ella, ella no quería ser un grillete en su vida. Sabía muy bien que él la quería y que su decisión lo lastimaría. Pero ella ya no podía continuar así , sabía que él jamás la entendería , tenía muy claro que, aunque él la quería, él nunca llegaría a amarla en la forma en que ella lo amaba a él. Por ello había tomado esa decisión , se iría lejos de allí sin dejar ningún rastro y así lo liberaría a él de su promesa , aquella que le había hecho a su maestro cuando combatieron en el Hades.

Al terminar echó un último vistazo a esa cabaña que había sido su hogar siempre, donde había vivido tantos momentos tan felices al lado de los dos hombres que siempre amaría . Tomo la carta, aquella que con lágrimas en los ojos había escrito para despedirse de él , y la dejó sobre la mesa. Con su rostro bañado en lagrimas salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

" _Shiryu_

 _Lamento mucho haberme ido de esta manera sin esperarte para despedirme de ti, lo siento , realmente lo siento._

 _Quiero decirte lo mucho que agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi en todo este tiempo. Mi vida sin ti no habría sido tan feliz. Desde que llegaste a Rosan encontré en ti a mi amigo mi confidente. Nunca te olvidaré y nunca olvidaré lo bueno y cariñoso que has sido conmigo. Sé que tu tienes una misión muy importante y ya no quiero ser más una carga para ti._

 _Shiryu quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí te he amado, aunque sé que tu jamás podrás corresponderme como yo quisiera. Y es por esta razón que me marcho ya no puedo seguir viviendo aquí sintiendo que jamás podrás amarme._

 _Deseo que seas inmensamente feliz y que la vida te dé todo aquello que anheles._

 _Con eterno amor_

 _Shunrei"_

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo por ese bosque que conocía de memoria y en poco tiempo llegó al pueblo más cercano, allí tomó el autobús que la llevaría a la capital provincial. Tenía claro lo que quería, estar lo más lejos posible de Rozan. Sabía que jamás dejaría de amar ese lugar al que consideraba su hogar y también sabia que jamás lo dejaría de amar a él.

 _ **Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada**_

 _ **yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir,**_

 _ **te sigo como les siguen los puntos finales**_

 _ **a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin.**_

 _ **Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco**_

 _ **sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos**_

 _ **le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón**_

 _ **haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración:**_

 _ **Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.**_

 _ **Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.**_

 _ **Pero pase lo que pase,**_

 _ **y aunque otro me acompañe,**_

 _ **en silencio te querré tan sólo a ti.**_

 _Dos años después_

Shunrei, antes de tomarte tu tiempo para almorzar, lleva por favor la cuenta a los dos jóvenes sentados junto a la ventana – dijo la Sra Aitana, propietaria del restaurante donde trabajaba – ah….otra cosa Shunrei, hoy cerraremos temprano. Las muchachas me estuvieron comentando que desean ir a ver una película ¿Te gustaría ir con ellas? Me sentiría más tranquila sí tú las acompañas.

Pues la verdad no tenía pensado hacer algo especial hoy. Si ella lo desean las acompaño con gusto -respondió ella-

Por favor Shunrei, sabes que a ellas les encanta tu compañía. Entonces es un hecho, las acompañaras esta noche.

Shunrei llevaba trabajando allí un año y medio, había sido para ella una bendición encontrar ese trabajo en un lugar como Macao, no solo por el hecho de que tenía una buena paga, sino también porque la propietaria era una señora encantadora y amable. La señora Aitana tenia unos cuarenta años; había llegado hace diez años a Macao desde Portugal con sus dos gemelas, Catalina y Euginia , hacía poco había quedado viuda así que ella y sus dos hijas adolescentes se hacían cargo del negocio familiar, un pequeño restaurante ubicado en una zona escolar del lugar. Cuando Shunrei le pidió empleo a la señora Aitana esta no dudó en contratarla ya que la chica no solo le inspiró confianza sino que también sus hijas quedaron encantadas con ella.

Esa noche, como lo habían planeado, Shunrei y las gemelas habían salido a disfrutar de pasear por los centros comerciales, cenaron y por supuesto vieron la película, la cuál por cierto las dejó bastante decepcionadas ya que se habían imaginado algo mejor . Ya era tarde cuando la película se terminó, acompañó a las gemelas a su casa se despidió de ellas y salió apresurada por llegar a su apartamento. Sentía algo de miedo, aunque nunca le había sucedido nada desde que vivía allí, siempre recordaba las palabras de su maestro en cuanto estar fuera de casa a altas horas de la noche. Al recordar al maestro , su protector y padre, una nube de nostalgia se dibujo en sus ojos ¿Qué pensaría su padre de ella si supiera que había tomado alas y ahora vivía tan lejos de Rozan?...

Mientras caminaba por las calles pensando en su padre y en todas las invaluables enseñanzas que había heredado de él , escucho unos gritos de auxilio que venían de una callejuela cercana , sintió miedo , pánico, pero su padre le había enseñado a que debía ayudar a todo aquel que se encontrara en problemas y esa persona sin duda necesitaba su ayuda.

Se acercó a donde había escuchado el llamado de auxilio y encontró allí a un hombre el cuál tenía una profunda herida en el abdomen. Rápidamente Shunrei busco la manera de detener la hemorragia y llamar un ambulancia para que atendieran lo más pronto posible al herido.

Espero un poco y en pocos minutos la ambulancia llegó para auxiliar el paciente. Estaban a punto de subirlo en la ambulancia cuando el hombre tomo las manos de Shunrei y le rogó – no me deje solo se lo suplico, venga conmigo .

Shunrei accedió a su petición y subió ala ambulancia con él.

Llevaba varias horas en la sala de espera de aquel hospital a donde habían llevado al hombre mal herido. Cuando ella vio al doctor salir de la sala de cirugía se acerco a él y le preguntó cómo estaba el herido.

El paciente se encuentra estable, logramos sacar la bala de su abdomen y ahora esta en sala de recuperación – le indico el doctor – es una suerte para él que usted le brindara los primeros auxilios, realmente hizo un excelente trabajo al detener la hemorragia. Por cierto Srta. ¿es usted familiar o amiga del paciente?

Oh…. No, solo pasaba por el lugar cuando escuche su llamado por ayuda, realmente no lo conozco. Pero él me pidió el favor de acompañarlo hasta aquí. Me alegra que se encuentre fuera de peligro ahora.

En ese caso Srta. usted ha sido como un ángel al estar en el lugar y el momento adecuado para prestarle su ayuda , créame unos minutos más y seguramente no estaríamos contando la misma historia. Si lo desea puede retirarse a descansar , por el momento el no saldrá de recuperación hasta mañana. Y usted puede pasar a visitarlo si así lo quiere .

Gracias doctor, me iré a descansar y volveré mañana temprano. Que tenga una buena noche.

Shunrei salió del hospital y tomó un taxi hasta su apartamento. Al llegar y prepararse para descansar no pudo evitar recordar como años atrás ella se encargaba de curar las heridas que los entrenamientos y batallas dejaban en Shiryu, ella siempre se esmeraba por cuidarlo bien por que se recuperara pronto, y recordó también que le preparaba aquellas bebedizos que en ocasiones el rehuía tomar por su mal sabor, recordar todo aquello hizo que inevitablemente su rostro terminara bañado en lágrimas y es que aunque habían pasado dos años desde que no sabia nada de él, sin embargo, no había pasado ni un solo día en que no pensara en él , no había pasado ni un solo día en que no lo extrañará y no había pasado ni un solo día en que no deseara verlo de nuevo. Aun así seguía pensando que su decisión era la mejor , lo mejor para su frágil corazón.

Al dia siguiente Shunrei tenia su dia libre , así que decidió ir al hospital a visitar al hombre que había encontrado herido. Al verla llegar el chico le agradeció profundamente la ayuda que ella le había prestado. Ella supo que se llamaba Diogo, que estaba en la ciudad por asuntos de negocios, y que pertenecía a una familia adinerada de Portugal. Diogo no pudo evitar pensar que la chica que lo había salvado era un ángel, no solo por la ayuda que le había prestado, sino porque la chica le parecía realmente preciosa.

En pocos días Diogo fue dado de alta del hospital y también empezaron las investigaciones para dar con los delincuentes que lo habían asaltado y dejado al borde de la muerte. Diogo mantenía cercana comunicación con Shunrei, él se sentía muy agradecido con ella pero también había empezado a tener otra clase de sentimientos por la chica que le salvó la vida, fue inevitable para él ya que Shunrei además de ser muy hermosa de apariencia y de figura era una chica con una personalidad muy especial.

Diogo era un joven de unos veinte años. Era alto, de buena figura, cabello castaño y ojos negros, además de eso se desempeñaba como gerente de su propia empresa , era el heredero de una famosa industria química y se encontraba en Macao por asuntos de negocios. Sin embargo el joven alargó su estadia allí solo por pasar más tiempo con Shunrei. Siempre iba a almorzar al restaurante donde ella trabajaba solo como una excusa para verla y siempre se ofrecía a llevarla a su casa cuando ella terminaba su jornada laboral.

 _Semanas después_

¡Otro ramo de flores esta semana! – exclamo la Sra. Aitana – parece que este joven Diogo quedó impresionado contigo Shunrei. A mi parece que esto es más que simple agradecimiento.

Se enamoró de ti… - dijo en un tono romántico y dramático Catalina – que romántico te ha enviado como una docena de ramos de flores las ultimas semanas.

Por favor dejen de estar haciendo historias -exclamo en tono de reproche Shunrei – él solo esta agradecido por la ayuda que le presté.

Si, claro, solo agradecido – exclamó con ironía Euginia – por eso es que se ha vuelto el cliente numero uno del restaurante y siempre viene a recogerte cuando terminas tu trabajo.

Shunrei quedo un tanto enrojecida por tales comentarios. Las gemelas tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron al colegio. En esto la Sra. Aitana tomó unos momentos para hablar a solas con Shunrei.

¿Estas segura que tú y este joven Diogo son solo amigos? – pregunto en tono maternal la Sra. Aitana- a mi me parece que este joven esta sinceramente interesado en ti.

De verdad solo somos buenos amigos – respondió sinceramente la chica – usted sabe muy bien que yo tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por alguien que conocí hace muchos años atrás.

Lo sé Shunrei. Ya me has contado de Shiryu y de lo que sientes por él. Pero me parece que, como tu me has dicho tantas veces, tu amor con él no se realizará. Toma mi consejo Shunrei , tu sabes, quiero tu felicidad, permítele a tu corazón recibir a alguien más, tu estas muy joven y te mereces amar a alguien que te pueda corresponder. Quizá Diogo sea ese alguien, el muchacho parece realmente sincero, piensa en darle una oportunidad.

No lo sé Sra. Aitana…. No lo sé – respondió confundida Shunrei -.

Ese mismo día por la noche Diogo paso por el restaurante y se ofreció a llevar a Shunrei hasta su casa. Estaban casi por llegar frente al edificio donde vivía ella cuando Diogo detuvo su auto

Shunrei, quiero decirte que estaré eternamente agradecido por lo que hiciste conmigo. Pero también quiero que sepas que últimamente pienso mucho en ti – dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas – Shunrei eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido no solo por como luces sino por tu bella personalidad…..tu…. tu me gustas mucho.

Shunrei se quedó congelada en ese momento, realmente no se esperaba esta confesión y no sabía que responder ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Ciertamente se sentía alagada con lo que Diogo le decía y era innegable que él era un chico muy simpático y agradable. Pero en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en Shiryu, no podía negarle a su corazón que todavía lo amaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Entonces pensó en la conversación que había tenido con la Sra. Aitana esa mañana y en los consejos que ella le había dado ¿Era el momento de acallar su corazón y darle la oportunidad a alguien más de amarla? Es más ¿Acaso esa era la oportunidad de darse a si misma la posibilidad de intentar amar a alguien que si le correspondiera? Por momentos estas inquietudes invadieron su mente, ¿Seria posible olvidar a aquel que ella consideraba el amor de su vida y permitirle a otro hombre ocupar ese lugar en su corazón?...

 _ **Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate,**_

 _ **igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante,**_

 _ **prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño**_

 _ **y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado.**_

 _ **Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la Plaza de Mayo**_

 _ **procuro encender en secreto una vela no sea que por si acaso**_

 _ **un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver**_

 _ **reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel.**_

 _ **Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.**_

 _ **Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón,**_

 _ **pero pase lo que pase,**_

 _ **y aunque otro me acompañe,**_

 _ **en silencio te querré,**_

 _ **en silencio te amaré,**_

 _ **en silencio pensaré tan solo en ti.**_

Continuara…

 _Próximo capítulo:_

… _Era para ella l_ _a_ _primera vez que alguien la besaba y no podía entender como ese gesto había movido tanto en su interior, no dudo en abrazarse al cuello del chico y corresponderle con toda la pasión que había dentro de ella_ _….._

 _Tranquilo amigo Shiryu no me tienes que dar tantas explicaciones. Además solo llevas aquí dos semanas no creo que en tan poco tiempo alguien te valla a robar a Shunrei – dijo pícaro el niño – seguro ella esta bien._

 _N/A: ¿Qué tal les pareció?... Espero les halla agradado y recuerden de que me harían muy feliz si me dejan sus opiniones._

 _Nos leemos pronto_

 _Besos…._


	2. La Paz de tus Ojos

_**Capítulo 2**_

 _ **La Paz de tus Ojos**_

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Karumada._

 _-Shunrei…..tu…. tu me gustas mucho._

 _Después de unos segundos de silencio por parte de la chica él tomó con delicadeza su rostro en sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, al ver que ella no lo rechazaba el chico profundizó el beso, se separaron cuando quedaron sin aliento, él la miró a los ojos para ver su expresión y ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa. Después de unos segundos él se abrazó a su pequeña cintura y le ofreció otro largo y apasionado beso. Era para ella l_ _a_ _primera vez que alguien la besaba y no podía negar que ese gesto había movido su interior, no dudó en abrazarse al cuello del chico y corresponderle con toda la pasión que había dentro de ella. Él por su parte se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo pues tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que había conquistado su corazón desde la primera vez que la vio. El beso era tan apasionado que parecía que conduciría a algo más ….. Sin embargo…._

El despertador timbró, sacando de sus sueños a aquel hombre de largos cabellos negros. Él maldijo el momento en que ese despertador sonó y también se lamentó profundamente que todo halla sido un dulce y corto sueño. Es que le pareció tan real que aún podía sentir en su boca el sabor de los dulces labios de Shunrei…. Se puso en pie reprochándose a sí mismo el estar teniendo esa clase de pensamientos con ella, una chica tan pura e inocente….. ella quien le parecía la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. Y es que, desde la primera vez que la vio cuando ellos aún eran unos niños, él se enamoró de ella. Sin embargo él sabia que no era justo para una chica como ella estar ligada a un hombre como él. Por ello había callado sus sentimientos y los había disfrazado en indiferencia, no era justo enamorarla y luego partir y morir en una batalla dejándole el corazón destrozado. Él se conformaba con acompañarla en las montañas de china y compartir inolvidables momentos con ella. Pero ahora la situación era diferente, aunque él y sus amigos habían pasado a hacer parte de la orden dorada, Atena les había asegurado que vivirían un largo periodo de paz. Así que él estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Shunrei y a esforzarse por ganar el corazón de su amada.

Shiryu!, Shiryu! – irrumpió Kiki en su templo sacándolo de sus pensamientos – vine para informarte que todo esta listo para que partas a China hoy mismo.

Gracias Kiki. No esperaba que todo saliera tan pronto – dijo emocionado el dragón- Ahora como caballero dorado sé que tendré que venir más seguido al santuario pero deseo seguir viviendo en cinco picos, ese siempre será mi hogar. Agradezco que la Srta. Atena lo entendiera y me concediera mi petición de vivir allí. Deseo regresar a China lo mas pronto posible.

Vaya Shiryu veo que estas ansioso por ver a Shunrei – dijo Kiki haciéndole sonrojar –

Claro que quiero verla! – exclamó aun sonrojado el dragón – tu sabes que me preocupo por su bienestar y no es bueno que ella continúe sola, en China es muy peligroso que una chica como ella viva sola, quiero regresar pronto porque deseo hacerle compañía y asegurarme que se encuentre bien.

Tranquilo amigo Shiryu no me tienes que dar tantas explicaciones. Además solo llevas aquí dos semanas no creo que en tan poco tiempo alguien te valla a robar a Shunrei – dijo pícaro el niño – seguro ella está bien.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

 _Días después_

Shiryu aceleraba su paso para llegar a la cabaña que compartía con la chica que tanto quería. Deseaba intensamente verla de nuevo, ver sus lindos ojos que tanta paz le transmitían, escuchar su bella voz y por supuesto disfrutar de su tan grata compañía.

Se acercó rápidamente a su hogar, al llegar justo en frente sintió algo que no pudo explicarse pero lo llenaba de cierto temor. Abrió la puerta y vio con sorpresa que la casa estaba sola, nada delataba la presencia de Shunrei. Salió por los alrededores del lugar en busca de ella pero no la encontró. Entonces decidió esperarla afuera de la casa y sentó en las escaleras, ansioso por que llegara.

Las horas pasaron y aún no había señas de Shunrei. Él se preocupó un poco pues no era habitual que ella saliera por periodos tan prolongados, así que decidió ir a buscarla al pueblo más cercano, "quizá necesitó algo y fue allí a buscarlo" – pensó preocupado el dragón – al llegar al pueblo y preguntar por ella a algunos conocidos nadie supo darle razón, solo le informaron que hacía tiempo que no la veían.

Desalentado se disponía regresar a su hogar cuando una anciana lo llamó y le informó que días atrás la había visto. Ella le dijo al dragón que la chica había tomado un autobús que se dirigía a la capital provincial.

Shiryu quedó confundido con esa información. Le agradeció a la anciana y retomo su camino a su hogar. Seguramente la anciana la confundió con alguien más – pensó optimista el dragón – seguro Shunrei salió temprano al bosque y allí se entretuvo y se le fue el tiempo, pero seguramente ya habrá llegado a casa.

Al llegar a casa Shiryu encontró la misma escena , nada delataba la presencia de ella. Decidió entonces entrar en el cuarto de Shunrei para ver si encontraba allí alguna pista de su paradero y para su sorpresa constató que las pertenencias de ella no se encontraban , toda su ropa y objetos personales habían desaparecido al igual que ella.

Desesperado Shiryu salió de la casa gritando el nombre de su amada pero solo el eco de aquella soledad le respondía. Comprendió que la anciana del pueblo quizá tendría razón. Decidió viajar a la capital provincial a buscarla. Probablemente ella no estaría muy lejos.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

 _Seis meses después_

Shiryu había recorrido casi toda China, gracias al poder del cosmos, en busca de Shunrei pero había sido en vano, parecía que la tierra se la hubiese devorado, no había rastro de ella.

Esto ocasionó en el dragón una profunda tristeza que no pudo borrar de su rostro desde entonces. La vida continuo pero él no podía dejar de preguntarse porqué ella había partido así, porqué parecía que no deseaba ser encontrada y porqué había sido él tan tonto de no haberle confesado su amor y no haberle dicho que su única razón de vivir era ella, que su único anhelo era verla feliz y estar siempre a su lado. Pero ahora debía enfrentar su realidad, aquella realidad que él deseaba fuera solo un mal sueño y despertar y verla nuevamente a su lado, iluminándolo con tan solo una mirada.

 _ **No he podido esta vez,**_

 _ **vuelvo a no ser,**_

 _ **vuelvo a caer.**_

 _ **qué importa nada si yo,**_

 _ **no sé reír,**_

 _ **no sé sentir...**_

 _ **quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,**_

 _ **quiero darte un beso sin pensar….**_

 _ **xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

 _Meses después_

Muchachos necesito que ustedes se encarguen de este asunto. Sé que no tiene nada que ver con el santuario pero no puedo pensar en nadie más que ustedes. Cuentan con toda mi confianza y sé de sobra que representarán muy bien a la fundación – les aseguró Saori- ustedes saben que mis deberes en el santuario no me permiten encargarme de estos asuntos, por favor piénsenlo y díganme cuando hallan tomado su decisión.

Shiryu y Hyoga se miraron el uno al otro. No estaban del todo convencidos de si se sentirían bien llevando a cabo esa asignación pero aún así, debido a la insistencia de Saori, decidieron aceptar.

Me alegra contar con su ayuda – dijo emocionada Saori - No saben cuanto les agradezco. Me comunicaré con Tatsumi de inmediato para que los asesore y les diga en qué consistirá el trabajo.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Entonces, Tatsumi, que tareas debemos realizar para la fundación – preguntó el dragón mientras se acomodaba en uno de los muebles de la sala de la mansión Kido- Espero que no sea dar entrevistas a los medios de comunicación o algo así.

Claro que no! Para eso estoy yo que soy el representante legal de la Flia. Kido – dijo orgulloso Tatsumi- La tarea de ustedes consistirá en algo muy sencillo, nada que ustedes no puedan manejar.

Bueno Tatsumi déjate de rodeos y dinos de qué se trata – dijo en un tono muy tranquilo Hyoga – estoy seguro que la Srta. Saori te informó que estamos dispuestos a trabajar con la fundación en lo que se necesite, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Siendo así entonces me place informarles que ustedes son los nuevos encargados de supervisar todo lo que tiene que ver con los asuntos destinados a las obras en benéfico de los mas desfavorecidos que lleva a cabo la fundación – soltó sin más Tatsumi – esto implica visitar las zonas a las que son enviadas las ayudas e incluso asistir a eventos y convenciones de caridad a los que es invitada la fundación.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

En poco tiempo Shiryu y Hyoga se acoplaron a su nueva asignación, les parecía genial poder trabajar para ayudar a los demás sin que esto implicara una batalla a muerte. Y es que desde la batalla con Hades la orden de Atena disfrutaba un periodo de paz, incluso tenían la firme convicción de que ya no habrían más guerras que luchar. De hecho Hyoga se había reencontrado con Erii, y estaba feliz de poder continuar con su amistad.

Pero para Shiryu la situación era totalmente diferente; aún no había abandonado la búsqueda de Shunrei, aunque había sido vana. No se podía explicar porque la vida era tan ingrata con él, le había quitado a sus padres, le había robado su niñez y ahora le arrebataba al amor de su vida. Para él ella seria siempre el amor de su vida, la dueña de su corazón y aunque quizá no la volviera a ver, jamás la olvidaría y nadie nunca ocuparía su lugar. No había día en que no la recordara y no había noche en que no soñara con ella, esos hermosos sueños en los que vivía la vida que siempre quiso junto a ella eran su único consuelo…..

 _Shiryu no seas tramposo tu siempre usas tus habilidades para alcanzarme – le reclamaba fingiendo molestia Shunrei –_

 _No tengo la culpa de que seas tan lenta – decía divertido el dragón mientras rodeaba su pequeña cintura para atraerla hacia él –_

 _En momentos los dos caían divertidos entre la hierva. Shiryu se perdía en la duce mirada de la chica, quien algo avergonzada trataba de separar su vista de él sin embargo antes de poder hacer nada el dragón ya había atrapado sus labios entre los suyos fundiéndose en tierno y largo beso…_

 _Te amo Shunrei, juro que es verdad -le decía acariciando con ternura el suave rostro de su amada- quédate a mi lado siempre, te prometo hacerte feliz._

 _Shiryu yo…..yo te a….._

Sin embargo antes de que la chica pudiera terminar el sol hacía su aparición y la noche terminaba llevándose consigo aquellos dulces momentos que solo en sueños podía compartir con su amada; y recordándole su triste realidad, aquella que le hacía reprocharse siempre el haber sido un tonto cobarde para no confesarle su amor.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Shiryu pareces distraído hoy – dijo una voz femenina sacando de sus pensamientos al mencionado – no has prestado atención a nada de lo que te he estado diciendo. Me preocupas.

Discúlpame Seika – dijo avergonzado el dragón – no pienses que no me parece importante lo que opinas. Es que últimamente he tenido asuntos que resolver, eso es todo.

Si algo te inquieta sabes que puedes contar conmigo – dijo en tono amistoso la chica – yo te aprecio mucho y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea que necesites.

Te lo agradezco mucho. Tranquila no es nada grave no te preocupes – dijo el dragón – ahora sí ¿Qué era lo me comentabas?

Pues verás Shiryu te comentaba que la fundación ha sido invitada a un evento muy importante que se llevará a cabo en China – dijo Seika – y pues lógicamente Tatsumi pensó en que tú y Hyoga asistan como representantes, y, ¿Sabes que es lo mejor?... Es en Macao! ¿No te parece genial? Serán como unas pequeñas vacaciones! – concluyó emocionada –

Que bien, suena interesante – dijo sin mayor emoción el dragón – supongo que Hyoga estará contento de ir a un lugar así.

Parece que nada te emociona – dijo triste Seika - ¿Por qué? Siempre veo en tus ojos esa expresión triste, parece que algo te lastima mucho. Me gustaría que algún día tuvieras la confianza de contarme lo que te sucede.

Seika trabajaba también para la fundación de la familia Kido, a veces les ayudaba a Hyoga y a Shiryu con sus labores. Últimamente ella había trabajado en estrecha colaboración con Shiryu lo que la hizo más cercana a él y esto la llevó a desarrollar sentimientos especiales por él. Shiryu era muy amable con ella ya que era la hermana de su mejor amigo Seiya, pero Seika estaba interpretando las cosas de otra manera. Sin embargo Shiryu era totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica.

Pero cierta mañana, mientras Shiryu se preparaba para su viaje con Hyoga a Macao, Seika fue a buscarlo a la mansión Kido .

Que bueno que aún no te has ido Shiryu – dijo la chica entrando a la habitación de este – quería despedirme de ti.

Gracias Seika – respondió amable el dragón – pero no debiste molestarte en venir hasta acá, me hubieras llamado.

Bueno la verdad quería verte y despedirme personalmente de ti – dijo con la mirada iluminada la chica – y decirte que te voy a extrañar mucho estos días que estarás lejos. Últimamente me la he pasado muy bien contigo. No había sentido algo así antes, Shiryu tu….. tu me gustas mucho – concluyó sonrojada –

Dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir la chica, Shiryu decidió que lo mejor era aclarar los asuntos con ella.

Seika tu también me agradas mucho – empezó el dragón – eres una buena amiga y te lo agradezco. Pero yo no quiero engañarte. Quiero ser sincero contigo. Tu me pareces una chica muy linda y de bellos sentimientos pero yo no puedo verte más allá de esto. Hay una mujer de la que estoy enamorado profundamente hace muchos años y, aunque hace tiempo no la puedo ver, yo siento que jamás la olvidaré. Lo siento pero no puedo engañarte yo no puedo corresponderte como tu lo mereces.

En el rostro de la chica se dibujó una expresión de profunda tristeza. Sin embargo comprendía que era mejor así y agradeció que él hubiese sido sincero con ella. Se despidió de él y salió apresurada de la mansión con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Shiryu se sintió penalizado por lo que acaba de hacer. Pero también sabia que era lo correcto, que no sería justo engañar a la chica haciéndole pensar que algún día le correspondería sus sentimientos. Tenía claro que su corazón solo lo ocupaba Shunrei, su primer y único amor. Al recordarla no pudo evitar que una lágrima le recorriera su mejilla, la amaba, realmente la amaba y su ausencia era una herida en su corazón que jamás sanaría.

 _ **No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,**_

 _ **que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,**_

 _ **que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.**_

 _ **ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores**_

 _ **que un día te conté yo.**_

Al llegar a Macao, Shiryu y Hyoga se instalaron en el hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la convención. Hyoga inmediatamente llamó a Erii para avisarle que habían llegado bien y para contarle detalles sobre el viaje; y es que desde que él empezó su trabajo en la fundación su amistad con Erii se había hecho más cercana.

Después de que pasó la convención Hyoga invitó a Shiryu a acompañarlo al centro comercial para escoger algunos recuerdos para Erii.

¡Que rollo! No pensé que fuera tan complicado elegir algo para una chica – exclamó exhausto Hyoga después de que recorrieron casi todo el centro comercial en busca de algo lindo para su amiga.

Pues la verdad yo creo que el problema eres tu – dijo divertido el dragón al ver en aprietos a su amigo – eres muy indeciso Hyoga. Hemos visto cosas muy bonitas y nada te gusta. Ahora tengo claro que lo único que te gusta es Erii.

Vamos Shiryu admite que tu tampoco me has colaborado mucho – respondió cruzando los brazos el cisne – dime, si quisieras darle algo a una chica especial para ti, ¿Qué le comprarías?.

Al oír la pregunta de su amigo, una sombra de tristeza se reflejó en su mirada.

Si ese fuera el caso – empezó el dragón – yo le daría algo que le hiciera acordarse siempre de lo mucho que la quiero y de lo importante que es para mí.

Al notar la tristeza de su amigo, Hyoga se sintió penalizado pues conocía muy bien su sufrimiento debido a la desaparición de Shunrei.

Lo siento Shiryu no quería hacerte pasar un mal momento – dijo arrepentido el cisne –

No te preocupes Hyoga. Mejor sigamos buscando , te prometo que te ayudaré a encontrar algo hermoso para que le lleves a Erii – concluyó Shiryu –

Mientras continuaban recorriendo el centro comercial entraron en una joyería pues Hyoga había decidido elegir un bello collar para su amiga Erii. Después de hacer la compra decidieron tomar el almuerzo en un restaurante del lugar. Tomaron su alimento y charlaron acerca de los planes que tenían al regresar a Japón.

Sabes Shiryu, he pensado mucho en mi relación con Erii. Ella me hace muy feliz y deseo proponerle que sea mi novia – dijo algo sonrojado el cisne – siento que la amo demasiado. Ella me ha hecho olvidar mucho de mi sufrimiento y me ha enseñado que la vida puede continuar y que se puede ser realmente feliz.

Te felicito Hyoga – respondió con una amplia sonrisa el dragón – realmente espero que seas feliz con ella. Me alegro mucho por ti. Me consuela que tu si puedas estar con quien amas.

Gracias amigo. Sé que tu también podrás encontrar a alguien que llene tu corazón – dijo en tono consolador Hyoga – la vida siempre tiene recompensas para personas buenas como tu.

Al terminar se disponían a dejar el lugar. Al ir saliendo Shiryu vio algo que lo dejo totalmente paralizado. Era Shunrei, ella lucia tan bella que le pareció un espejismo, un sueño..

Shunrei…. – Susurró su nombre el dragón-

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_

 _Sin embargo en ese momento se percató de lo que había sido invisible a sus ojos hasta ese momento, que ella no estaba sola, había alguien a su lado, era un chico alto de cabellos castaños que llevaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé._

 _Cuando Shiryu lo vio llegar lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el hombre que estaba con Shunrei en Macao. No podía creer lo pequeño que podía llegar a ser el mundo. Él se presentó como Diogo Mourao._

 _Por favor Sra. Necesito hablar con ella, necesito verla hoy mismo – dijo visiblemente angustiado- la he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. Por favor ayúdame se lo suplico._

 _Hola_

 _Gracias por regalarme de su tiempo leyendo la historia._

 _¿Qué tal les ha parecido?. Déjenme saber lo que piensan, su opinión es importante._


	3. 20 de Enero

**Capítulo 3**

 **20 de Enero**

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Karumada._

Al terminar se disponían a dejar el lugar. Al ir saliendo Shiryu vio algo que lo dejó totalmente paralizado. Era Shunrei, ella lucía tan bella que le pareció un espejismo, un sueño

Shunrei…. – Susurró su nombre el dragón -

En ese instante quedó hipnotizado. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Pensaba que sus ojos le estaban haciendo una broma, que sus sueños se mezclaban con la realidad. Pero era verdad, ella estaba ahí justo frente a sus ojos. Se veía hermosa, con su largo cabello suelto y bello vestido floreado, a los ojos del dragón era la mujer más bella que existía. Por un momento para él el resto del mundo desapareció, solo eran ella y él. Pensó en correr hasta donde se encontraba y abrazarla tan fuerte que se fundieran en uno y nunca pudiera alejarse de él nuevamente.

Sin embargo en ese momento se percató de lo que había sido invisible a sus ojos, que ella no estaba sola, había alguien a su lado, era un chico alto de cabellos castaños que llevaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé.

Aquel descubrimiento borró por completo la gran sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro. Era claro , ella tenía una vida al lado de alguien más y él no tenía derecho a pretender ser parte de ella otra vez, así que decidió salir de allí sin acercarse a ella, sin decirle nada, igual ella nunca lo sabría pues no lo había visto en aquel lugar.

 _ **xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Al llegar a Japón Shiryu decidió tomar unos días de descanso. Viajó a Rozan. Al llegar frente a la cabaña que había sido su hogar por tantos años sintió una gran nostalgia en su interior. Ese lugar le traía a la memoria momentos hermosos que deseaba profundamente volver a vivir, los valiosos días de entrenamiento con su maestro y la bella compañía de su amada.

La cabaña lucía descuidada pues desde el día en que había vuelto del santuario en busca de Shunrei y no la había encontrado, Shiryu no había visitado aquel lugar nuevamente ya que no se sentía con el valor de estar allí sin la presencia de su amada. Pero ahora estaba allí, pensaba que era el lugar perfecto para tomarse el tiempo para meditar y asimilar que ella ya no estaría a su lado como él siempre soñó. Se dispuso entonces a limpiar aquel lugar empezando por la sala que estaba totalmente cubierta de hojas, mientras estaba en su labor de recogerlas encontró debajo de estas un sobre, estaba bastante sucio y amarillento y empezaba a romperse, con curiosidad el dragón terminó de romperlo y en el encontró una nota que decía:

" _Shiryu_

 _Lamento mucho haberme ido de esta manera sin esperarte para despedirme de ti, lo siento , realmente lo siento._

 _Quiero decirte lo mucho que agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi en todo este tiempo. Mi vida sin ti no habría sido tan feliz. Desde que llegaste a Rozan encontré en ti a mi amigo mi confidente. Nunca te olvidaré y nunca olvidaré lo bueno y cariñoso que has sido conmigo. Sé que tu tienes una misión muy importante y ya no quiero ser más una carga para ti._

 _Shiryu quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí te he amado, aunque sé que tu jamás podrás corresponderme como yo quisiera. Y es por esta razón que me marcho ya no puedo seguir viviendo aquí sintiendo que jamás podrás amarme._

 _Deseo que seas inmensamente feliz y que la vida te dé todo aquello que anheles._

 _Con eterno amor_

 _Shunrei"_

Con sus ojos empanados en lagrimas Shiryu terminó de leer la carta que Shunrei le había dejado años atrás para despedirse de él. No entendía como ese día que él había vuelto allí no la había visto, tal vez en ese momento la desesperación de no encontrar a su amada lo volvió ciego. Estaba profundamente sorprendido con lo que ella le revelaba en esa nota, de que ella lo amaba de que estaba enamorada de él, pero en ese momento recordó con tristeza lo que había visto días atrás en Macao y llegó a la triste conclusión que ella ya no sentía lo mismo por él, que el lugar que una vez él tenia en el corazón de ella ya lo ocupaba otro.

 _ **xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

 _Días después_

-Los llamé porque necesito que asistan a una reunión muy importante que tiene que ver con el área que ustedes supervisan - les informó Tatsumi – se trata de una cena esta noche con unos socios muy importantes de la fundación que desean empezar a apoyar nuestras obras en favor de los más necesitados.

-Lo siento Tatsumi pero esta noche no puedo asistir – dijo rápidamente Hyoga – creo que Shiryu puede ir sin mi compañía. Esta noche ya tengo planes que no pienso posponer.

-Esta bien – dijo el dragón, quien sabia perfectamente lo que Hyoga planeaba hacer ese día – iré solo, no creo que sea cosa del otro mundo.

Después de salir del despacho de Tatsumi Hyoga le contó a su amigo los planes que tenía preparados para pedirle esa noche a Erii que fuera su novia.

-Me alegro por ti – dijo el dragón – espero que seas muy feliz amigo. Erii es una buena chica y se le nota que te quiere mucho. Te doy un consejo amigo, no ahorres nunca esfuerzos en demostrarle lo mucho que la amas y asegúrate que ella tenga claro que es el amor de tu vida y que es lo más importante para ti – concluyo con voz triste-

-Gracias Shiryu. Siento que lo tuyo con Shunrei no se te halla dado, espero que algún día tu también encuentres a alguien a quien entregarle tus sentimientos y puedas rehacer tu vida como ella lo ha hecho – dijo el cisne recordando lo que habían visto semanas atrás en Macao –

-Gracias amigo, pero sé que nunca podré sacar a Shunrei de mi cabeza y mucho menos de mi corazón. Ella no solo es mi primer amor, también será el único – dijo seguro el dragón – pero, no es momento de hablar de mis problemas sentimentales, hoy debe ser un día totalmente feliz para ti. Te deseo suerte esta noche, y no te preocupes por la reunión yo me encargo.

 _Esa noche_

Shiryu se preparaba para la cena con los socios mientras pensaba en su amigo y en como la estaría pasando con su propuesta de noviazgo. Fue Inevitable para él pensar en como sería su vida si hubiese tenido el valor de confesarle su amor a Shunrei, quizá hasta estarían casados y el sería el padre de aquel pequeño que ese afortunado hombre llevaba en sus brazos aquel día que la vio por última vez. Pero sus dudas y temores hicieron de aquello solo un sueño que ahora era irrealizable. Pensó con tristeza en cuanto debió sufrir su amada pensando que él no la quería y en lo tonto que fue él al no darse cuenta de que ella lo amaba, pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que lamentarse porque ella ya le había dado su corazón a otro.

Al llegar al restaurante indicado por Tatsumi, Shiryu notó que había sido el primero en llegar. Se instaló en la mesa reservada para él y los socios. En pocos minutos llegaron dos hombres que se presentaron como importantes empresarios de la industria química. Solo faltaba un socio por llegar. Cuando Shiryu lo vio llegar lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el hombre que estaba con Shunrei en Macao. No podía creer lo pequeño que podía llegar a ser el mundo. El hombre se presentó como Diogo Mourao.

 _ **xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Días después de su aquella reunión Diogo empezó a frecuentar las instalaciones de la fundación y allí se encontró varias veces con Shiryu. En aquellas visitas Shiryu pudo notar que algunas de las mujeres de la empresa se mostraban interesadas en el portugués y le molestaba profundamente que esté no era indiferente a algunas de ellas. No podía entender como éste hombre hacia algo así, como podía aprovechar la ausencia de Shunrei para coquetear con otras mujeres. Si él estuviese en su lugar jamás siquiera pensaría en otra mujer que no fuese ella. Un día, en una de las visitas del portugués, Shiryu no pudo contener su indignación y cuando estuvo en privado con él le reclamó:

-¿Cómo puede usted hacer algo así? – preguntó visiblemente molesto –

-No entiendo a que viene su pregunta – respondió confundido el portugués – ¿A qué se refiere?

-No se haga el inocente, si usted es un hombre comprometido como puede coquetear tranquilamente con otras mujeres – dijo molesto el dragón –

-¿Comprometido? ¿De que esta hablando usted? Usted ni me conoce - preguntó aún más confundido –

-Tiene razón a usted no lo conozco, pero a su esposa sí y sé que Shunrei no se merece algo así – soltó el dragón –

-¿Shunrei? ¿Mi esposa? …. Un momento .. ¿Cómo sabe usted de ella? – interrogó Diogo –

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que usted ….. que usted – no pudo terminar Shiryu de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Diogo.

-No sé cómo conoce usted a Shunrei, pero usted esta confundido, ella no es mi esposa, es solo una buena amiga. La conocí hace poco en Macao – le reveló el portugués –

-¿Usted y ella son solo amigos? – preguntó confundido y algo avergonzado el dragón–

-Me gustaría que lo que usted dice fuera verdad pero, somos solo amigos. ¿Cómo es que usted sabe de Shunrei? – interrogó Diogo - ¿La conoce?

-Si, la conozco – respondió sin salir de su vergüenza – hace muchos años. Yo viví con ella y su padre adoptivo en Rozan. Hace dos años ella se fue de allí y no la había vuelto a ver hasta hace unas semanas que viajé a una convención en Macao y allí la vi junto a usted y un pequeño bebé. Pensé que usted era su esposo a algo así.

-Vaya, que más quisiera yo – dijo Diogo – Yo conocí a Shunrei hace unos cuatro meses atrás allí en Macao. Ella me auxilió cuando tuve un accidente en la ciudad, estoy muy agradecido con ella porque prácticamente salvó mi vida. Esa chica es un bello ángel y aunque me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigos ella ha sido sincera conmigo y me ha dejado claro que no podemos ser más que eso…. Solo amigos. Por ello en ocasiones la visito en Macao y la vez que usted nos vio probablemente fue hace unas semanas cuando llevé también a mi prima y su pequeño bebé para que conocieran la ciudad.

-Entonces todo fue una confusión – exclamó feliz el dragón – discúlpeme por mis reclamos sin sentido Sr. Mourao – pidió Shiryu-

-Tranquilo, no se preocupe por ello – respondió amable Diogo- preocúpese por ir a buscarla – dijo el portugués ante la mirada de asombro del dragón – cuando yo le confesé mis sentimientos a Shunrei, ella me dijo sinceramente que no podía corresponderme porque ya estaba enamorada de alguien, de una persona que conoció desde su infancia, y puedo deducir claramente que esa persona es usted.

Al oír aquello Shiryu sintió que su corazón latía nuevamente y que su mundo a blanco y negro retomaba los colores. La vida tan ingrata con él la daba otra oportunidad que esta vez estaba decidido a aprovechar.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Tras la conversación que había tenido con Diogo él había decidido ir a buscar a Shunrei, confesarle su amor y estar junto a ella siempre. Gracias a su capacidad de moverse a la velocidad de la luz en pocos instantes estaba en Macao en busca de la dirección en la que Diogo le indicó que trabajaba Shunrei . Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, en sus manos tenia la maltratada y amarillenta nota que ella le había dejado años atrás en Rozan. Al leerla no ya no sentía lo mismo que había sentido al leerla por primera vez cuando pensó que ella ya no lo amaba, ahora esa nota entre sus manos le parecía la más hermosa declaración de amor.

Ese día era 20 de enero, precisamente la fecha en que se habían conocido hace doce años atrás en Rozan cuando eran solo un par de niños y él no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella y por lo visto ella también de él. Se sentía feliz, ella lo amaba y ahora no había ninguna razón para no estar juntos, él ya no tenia ninguna razón para no confesarle su amor.

 _ **Pensé que era un buen momento,**_

 _ **por fin se hacía realidad,**_

 _ **tanto oír hablar de tu silencio,**_

 _ **dicen que te arrastra como el mar.**_

Al llegar al restaurante ya era de noche, Shiryu preguntó inmediatamente por Shunrei con la esperanza de encontrarla allí.

-Ella no se encuentra – respondió la Sra. Aitana – de hecho salió mas temprano hoy por que se sintió algo indispuesta.

-¿Ella está enferma? – preguntó preocupado el dragón – por favor, ¿usted me puede decir la dirección donde la puedo encontrar?

-Lo siento joven. Pero no puedo darle ese tipo de información – respondió algo desconfiada la Sra. Aitana – si usted la necesita para algo tendrá que venir pasado mañana porque mañana será su día libre.

-Por favor Sra. Necesito hablar con ella, necesito verla hoy mismo – dijo visiblemente angustiado- la he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. Por favor ayúdame.

-¿usted la conoce de hace tiempo? – preguntó extrañada la Sra. Aitana – ¿Usted es de Rozan?

-Si Sra. Yo viví en Rozan con ella y su padre adoptivo. Hace dos años ella desapareció y he estado buscándola desde entonces. Por favor dígame donde vive, necesito verla. – le suplicó él –

-Entonces usted debe ser Shiryu – exclamó sorprendida-

-¡Si! ¿Ella le habló de mi? – preguntó feliz el dragón, el hecho de que su amada hablara de él le daba aún más esperanza -

Después de contarle a la Sra. Aitana como había dado con el paradero de Shunrei, esta le dio la dirección del apartamento de Shunrei que quedaba a pocos minutos de allí. Shiryu salió apresurado del lugar, estaba inmensamente feliz por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaría con su amada otra vez.

 _ **Quiero estar a tu lado,**_

 _ **Quiero mirarte y sentir,**_

 _ **Quiero perderme esperando,**_

 _ **Yo quiero quererte o morir...**_

 _ **En el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,**_

 _ **La madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,**_

 _ **Me pregunte que seria sin ti el resto de mi vida,**_

 _ **Y desde entonces te quiero, té adoro y te vuelvo a querer.**_

 _ **xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Shunrei se preparaba para irse a dormir. Estaba tomando un té caliente para aliviar un poco su dolor de cabeza. Repasaba mentalmente su actividad del día, había pasado todo el tiempo pensando en él. Ese día, 20 de enero, completaba doce años de haberlo conocido; recordaba este hecho como el más feliz de su vida. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería su vida si se hubiese quedado en Cinco Picos. Pensó que quizá Shiryu se hubiera quedado allí por una obligación con ella y esto la llevaba a convencerse a sí misma de que había hecho bien en irse de allí.

De pronto el sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Le pareció raro que alguien tocara a su puerta, no era habitual para ella tener visitas a esa hora, pensó que quizá era el dueño del edificio que le traía alguna factura. Con esto en mente se levantó de su sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrir quedo totalmente paralizada al ver quien estaba allí.

-Shunrei – murmuró el dragón – por fin te encuentro.

-Sh…Sh..Shiryu – tartamudeo ella totalmente sorprendida- ¿Por q..? … ¿Cómo?... - no sabía que decir –

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Shiryu se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente . Parecía que el dragón quería fundirse con ella en ese abrazo para siempre. Ella sentía que su corazón fallaría en cualquier momento debido a la emoción que sentía, ese abrazo tan cálido, tan anhelado durante tanto tiempo era como una suave caricia para su frágil corazón.

Cuando por fin Shiryu deshizo su abrazo la miró a los ojos, pudo notar que la chica estaba totalmente sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada por su abrazo inesperado y que, al igual que él, no sabia que decir.

-Te he buscado por tanto tiempo – logró decir al fin-

-Shiryu perdóname yo… yo no quería lastimarte – dijo ella e inevitablemente sus ojos se empezaron a empañar en lágrimas- pero yo no podía….- antes de completar la frase fue interrumpida por Shiryu –

-¿Puedo seguir? – preguntó él ante lo cual ella accedió. Estando adentro él continuo – No imaginas lo feliz que estoy de poderte haber encontrado Shunrei. No quiero hacerte ningún reclamo, solo quiero que me digas si lo que escribiste aquí es verdad – dijo sacando de su bolsillo la carta que ella había escrito dos años atrás -

Al ver la nota y recordar la declaración que había escrito en ella el rostro de Shunrei se volvió carmesí – Shiryu yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a..

En ese instante fue interrumpida por Shiryu quien inesperadamente se inclinó y posó sus labios en los de ella en un ligero toque – te amo Shunrei – le susurró – te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Si yo hubiese sido sincero contigo, tu no te habrías alejado de mi. Te prometo que de hoy en adelante haré hasta lo imposible por convencerte de mi amor.

Ella no sabia que decir, lo que a ella le parecía imposible estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento. El hombre al que amaba con todo su ser estaba allí confesándole su amor y comprometiéndose a demostrárselo con sus hechos. Le parecía que todo era un bello sueño o un delirio producto de su dolor de cabeza.

-Shiryu – pudo por fin pronunciar palabra- yo pensé que jamás llegarías a corresponder mis sentimientos -tras lo que ella se abrazó al dragón cediendo a las lágrimas-.

Ante esto Shiryu correspondió el abrazo de la chica y no pudo evitar él mismo terminar con su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Unos segundos después el deshizo su abrazo y la miró con ternura a los ojos, notando que ella al igual que él irradiaba una gran felicidad. Entonces tomando con delicadeza el rostro de su amada entre sus manos se inclinó hacia ella juntando sus labios en un tierno y delicado beso, ella a su vez rodeo el cuello de su amor permitiéndole a este profundizar su dulce beso. Era la primera vez que se besaban, ella se sentía flotando en el aire amaba estar entre los brazos de ese hombre al que había amado toda su vida, ese beso era algo que ella deseaba con todo su ser, un sueño pospuesto por la timidez de ambos que ahora se hacía realidad. Se separaron para recuperar el aire, él apoyó su frente en la de ella permitiéndose deleitarse con el aroma de su amada.

-No te imaginas cuantas veces he soñado con este momento – le dijo acariciando su mejilla- pero la realidad ha sido mucho mejor. Te amo Shunrei, te amo.

Ella sonrió complacida. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y este a su vez la abrazó con fuerza para que ella se deleitara en el latir acelerado de su corazón.

Segundos después Shunrei lo tomó de la mano y le hizo seguir hasta su sala de estar - bienvenido Shiryu- después de sentarse en el cómodo sofá de su sala ambos empezaron a hablar de sus sentimientos, de lo mucho que se amaban y deseaban estar juntos. Shiryu le contó lo mucho que la extrañó todo ese tiempo y de la búsqueda que había emprendido para dar con su paradero y , por supuesto, de como las coincidencias de la vida lo habían llevado otra vez a su lado. Ella por su parte se refirió a cómo había llegado hasta allí y de lo que había sido de su vida ese tiempo que estuvieron separados y de lo mucho que había pensado en él todo ese tiempo. En eso la noche se hizo más avanzada y era evidente que el sueño los vencería.

-Tengo miedo Shiryu – le dijo acariciando tiernamente su rostro – miedo de despertar mañana y no verte , miedo de que esto sea solo un sueño.

-Temo lo mismo, pero tengo una solución para esto – dijo sonriendo- ¿Recuerdas lo que hacíamos cuando éramos niños y tu tenias miedo de irte a dormir?

-Si – respondió sonrojada – dormía junto a ti porque tu me hacías sentir segura. Contigo mis miedos desaparecían.

Dicho esto él la tomo de la mano y la condujo a donde dedujo que estaba su habitación. Ella lo miro sorprendida y más sonrojada aún.

-Tranquila haremos lo que hacíamos cuando éramos niños , solo dormiremos juntos – dijo él – Así nuestros miedos desaparecerán, porque cuando yo estoy contigo me siento el hombre más valiente y ya no siento ningún temor .

Shunrei le sonrió conmovida y accedió a su petición. Se acomodaron en la cama de la chica y ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado mientras el le acariciaba el cabello, en pocos minutos Shunrei fue vencida por el sueño arrullada por los latidos del corazón de su amado. Shiryu sonrió al recordar la primera vez que habían dormidos juntos …

 _Años atrás_

 _El pequeño Shiryu llevaba ya varias semanas en Cinco Picos entrenando con el antiguo maestro. Ese día había entrenado arduamente y estaba realmente agotado. Después de cenar con la pequeña Shunrei y agradecerle por su deliciosa comida se retiró a su habitación y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido hasta que cierto ruido lo despertó, se había soltado una gran tormenta y él escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina y decidió ir a investigar de qué se trataba. Cuando llegó allí se sorprendió con lo que encontró, Shunrei estaba debajo de la mesa llorando y temblando asustada._

 _-¿Qué te sucede Shunrei? -preguntó preocupado el pequeño- ¿Acaso te asusta la tormenta?_

 _-¡Tengo tanto miedo Shiryu! – exclamó la niña precipitándose a los brazos él - siempre que hay tormentas me da mucho miedo, pero el maestro nunca esta en casa – dijo rompiendo en llanto nuevamente-_

 _-Tranquila, ahora yo estoy aquí – dijo abrazándola fuertemente a su pecho- estaré a tu lado siempre para que no temas a nada, te protegeré , no dejaré que te pase nada._

 _Tomando a la niña entre sus brazos el pequeño Shiryu la llevó hasta su habitación y la sentó en la cama._

 _-No me dejes sola Shiryu tengo miedo – dijo la pequeña entre sollozos- quédate conmigo hoy._

 _El niño la miró con ternura. Shunrei era la niña mas amable y gentil que había conocido y no podía negarse a sí mismo que a sus ojos era la niña más bonita que había visto. Sin pensarlo dos veces el pequeño accedió a la petición de Shunrei y se acomodó a su lado en la cama, la pequeña sin dudarlo se acercó al pecho de su compañero y apoyo en el su cabeza. Shiryu se enterneció aun más al sentir a la pequeña temblar entre sus brazos y para calmarla le acarició suavemente su cabello mientras la decía frases consoladoras llenas de cariño y ternura. Así en poco tiempo la pequeña dejó de temblar y se durmió profundamente. Shiryu la contemplaba durmiendo entre sus brazos – ¡Que hermosa es! – pensó para sí y sin premeditarlo se acercó al rostro de la pequeña y sin ninguna malicia posó sus labios en los de ella, volvió a mirarla y sonrío embelesado – nunca permitiré que te suceda algo malo , te protegeré siempre- entonces volvió a recostarse junto a ella. No entendía porque pero se sentía muy feliz cuando la tenía cerca._

¡Claro que sé porque me siento tan feliz cuando te tengo cerca! – pensó para sí el dragón mientras observaba a su amada dormir entre sus brazos- te amo, tu eres lo que hace que los latidos de mi corazón tengan sentido.

Con este pensamiento en mente él se durmió profundamente con la firme confianza que la llegada del sol no desvanecería su inmensa felicidad.

 _ **Te perdí y no te perderé,**_

 _ **Nunca más, te dejare,**_

 _ **Te busque muy lejos de aquí,**_

 _ **Te encontré, pensando en mi…..**_

Continuará….

Pensaba solo escribir tres capítulos con estas canciones que me gustan tanto, pero creo que al dejar la historia hasta aquí quedaría un poco incompleta y con cabos sueltos, así que decidí escribir un cuarto capítulo que será el final.

Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo y que me dejen saber sus opiniones ;)

 _ **Agradecimientos Especiales:**_

 _ **InatZiggy-Stardust :**_ Si el dragoncito sufre en parte porque se lo buscó. Pero como tu dices el sufrimiento le enseñó valiosas lecciones.

También me dio pesar hacer sufrir a Seika pero pienso darle un final feliz ¿Imaginas con quién? ;)

Lo del bebé pues no me pude contener, me gusta confundir a la gente :) Y sí, el dragoncito en fin pudo resolver las cosas y ahora la vida le sonríe y en el siguiente capítulo será aún más feliz.

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de tu apretada agenda para leer y comentar espero que este capítulo te halla gustado.

 _ **Alyshaluz :**_ Pues la verdad se me ocurrió lo de Seika porque pensé que el galán de la historia debería tener alguien que suspirara por él, aparte de Shunrei claro, y pues le tocó a Seika, aunque la pobre se fijo en el chico equivocado ya que como dices tu él no puede dejar a Shunrei. En cuanto a lo del bebé, no pude ponérsela tan difícil al dragoncito ;)

Gracias por seguir la historia y tomarte el tiempo de comentar.

Y a las demás lectorcitas también van mis agradecimientos sinceros. ¡Dejen la timidez y comenten me gustaría saber que piensan!

Les prometo que el último capítulo será solo romance entre nuestros protagonistas, realmente después de tanto drama se lo merecen ;)

Nos leemos pronto….


	4. Contigo Aprendí

_**Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Contigo Aprendí**_

 _ **Antes de empezar quiero decir que este capítulo esta dedicado a mis dos lindas lectorcitas InatZiggy-Stardust y Alyshaluz. Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios.**_

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Karumada._

Era una mañana fría en aquellas montañas de Rozan y no era para menos pues estaban en pleno invierno y seguramente ese día no sería nada raro una tormenta de nieve, lo cuál hacía que los habitantes de aquella remota zona se sintieran algo tristes pues eso significaba que quizá no podrían salir de sus hogares; pero para Shiryu ese día no podía ser más perfecto, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, su amada dormía plácida entre sus brazos, no podía dejar de observarla, de sentir su respiración tranquila. Sonrió con cierta picardía al ver que aunque ella aún dormía tenía ese bello rubor en sus mejillas. Todo le parecía un bello sueño pero estaba plenamente consiente de que esa era su feliz realidad, la noche anterior había hecho suya por primera vez a su amada Shunrei, habían entregado sus primicias el uno al otro con toda la pasión y ternura que había en sus corazones. Empezó a repasar en su mente los felices acontecimientos que los habían llevado a ese bello momento.

 _Un mes antes_

A la mañana siguiente de reencontrarse con Shiryu, Shunrei despertó temprano y observó con felicidad que su amado dormía profundamente a su lado. Se levantó de su cama y buscó en su Closet un hermoso vestido para cambiar su pijama, acarició el rostro de su amado y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla - ¡Que guapo es!- pensó para sí, realmente para ella él era el hombre más bello que había visto en su vida ya que aunque había vivido mucho tiempo en una zona bastante alejada en Rozan cuando llegó a Macao conoció a muchos chicos tanto nacionales como turistas pero Shiryu siempre siguió pareciéndole el hombre más lindo del mundo. Con ese pensamiento en mente entró a su cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha y alistarse. Al salir del baño vio que Shiryu seguía dormido así que salió de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Cuando la luz del sol se filtró por la ventana de aquel cuarto Shiryu se despertó y sonrió ampliamente al ver que no había sido un sueño, estaba en la habitación de su amada, pero se extrañó de no encontrarla durmiendo a su lado. Se levantó y se dispuso a buscarla en la cocina pues dedujo fácilmente que estaría allí, sin embargo lo que encontró fue una pequeña nota;

" _Tuve que salir a comprar algunas cosas. No tardo."_

En esto él sentó impaciente en el sillón de la sala de estar a esperarla y en pocos minutos escuchó que la puerta del apartamento se abría trayendo la dulce presencia de Shunrei quien traía en sus manos algunos paquetes de compras. El sonrió feliz de verla y de inmediato se levantó a recibirla y ayudarle con sus compras.

 _-_ Buenos días mi amor – dijo él tomando los paquetes que ella traía - ¿Por qué no me despertaste para que te acompañara?- preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina a dejarlos allí -

-Buenos días – respondió ella feliz por la manera en que él la había llamado " _mi amor"-_ Es que se veía que estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente que me pareció un crimen despertarte, la tienda está bastante cerca así que no tardé mucho y además quería darte esta sorpresa – dijo mostrándole una pequeña bolsa- espero que te guste.

El chico tomó la bolsa y la abrió con curiosidad dándose cuenta que era un conjunto de ropa; un pantalón negro con una camisa tipo polo de color verde como el color de sus ojos.

-Bueno es que noté que no traías equipaje y pensé que no querías estar todo el día con esa misma ropa – dijo tímida- espero no haberme equivocado con la talla.

-Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- Ayer después de hablar con Diogo Mourao salí inmediatamente para acá, no tuve tiempo para pensar en un equipaje. Pero tu, como siempre, pensando en todo esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti – dijo acercándose a ella para inclinarse hacia su rostro y darle un beso en los labios ante lo cuál ella se sorprendió pero no dudó en corresponder; aunque no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño de parte de su amado, al sentirse entre sus brazos llegó a la conclusión de que sería muy fácil habituarse.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo ella después de que el beso hubiera concluido-

-Dime – respondió él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la miraba a los ojos cariñosamente –

-¿Se puede decir que tú y yo…. ahora somos novios? - Preguntó sonrojada-

-¿Novios?, ¿Por qué piensas que quiero ser tu novio? – Preguntó ante la mirada desconcertada de la chica – No quiero que seamos novios.

Ante esta declaración ella estaba confundida ¿Con que propósito había venido él?, ¿Por qué le había confesado que la amaba pero ahora le decía que no quería iniciar una relación con ella? Por unos segundos estas preguntas atormentaban su mente.

-Shiryu yo pensé… – dijo mientras alejaba su mirada de él e intentaba aflojarse de su abrazo- Pensé que tu querías ….- sus ojos ya empezaban a empañarse en lágrimas –

Al ver esto él tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y depositó otro beso en los labios

-Déjame terminar – le dijo mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las lagrimas que ya empezaban a asomar- Yo no quiero ser tu novio porque quiero que seamos mucho más que eso – completó mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita de cristal- ¿Me darías el gran honor de poder decir que soy tu esposo? ¿Te casarías conmigo Shunrei?...

En ese momento Shunrei enmudeció ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? El hombre al que amaba desde que eran niños y pensaba que nunca podría estar con él ahora estaba allí pidiéndole compartir el resto de su vida junto a él , ella pensaba que esto era un bello sueño.

-¿No respondes nada Shunrei? -preguntó él sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Sí quiero ser tu esposa mi amor!- exclamó feliz precipitándose a sus brazos-

Él la abrazo fuertemente por unos minutos, luego deshizo su abrazo para abrir la cajita y sacar el precioso anillo que había en ella y tomando con delicadeza la mano izquierda de su amada colocó este en su dedo anular.

-¡Es hermoso mi amor! – exclamó observando su mano mientras en un impulso de emoción se puso de puntitas y se abrazó al cuello de su amado dándole un gran beso en los labios- Te amo Shiryu, prometo que te haré muy feliz.

-Y yo prometo que de ahora en adelante viviré cada día para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo- aseguró mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Mi misión más importante ahora es hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo, mi amor.

Ella sonrió y se abrazaron nuevamente sintiendo que de ese momento en adelante estarían siempre juntos.

Después de eso desayunaron juntos y luego Shiryu se duchó y se estreno el conjunto obsequiado por su amada.

-¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos hoy, Shiryu? –

-Pues, ¿sabes? Siempre he querido que tengamos una cita. ¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy? – dijo mientras la abrazaba- Será nuestra primera cita, claro tu tendrás que ser mi guía en esta cuidad, yo iré a donde tu me lleves.

-Esta bien amor. Quiero que vayamos a pasear por la ciudad.

-Me encanta la idea.

Pasaron todo el día juntos paseando por la ciudad la cuál tenía bellos lugares que ver y Shunrei también aprovechó la ocasión para llevarlo a su lugar favorito, la Torre de Macao, desde la cual podían ver toda la ciudad.

-Quiero que nos casemos lo más pronto posible- dijo inesperadamente Shiryu mientras observaba la ciudad desde aquel lugar- No puedo vivir más tiempo separado de ti mi amor. Si fuera por mí nos casaríamos hoy mismo ¿Te gustaría? .

Shunrei sonrió sorprendida, no esperaba lo que él le acababa de decir, pero no podía negar el hecho de que ella también deseaba unir pronto su vida a la de su amado - Mi amor claro que me gustaría, pero no debemos apresurar tanto las cosas, a mi me gustaría que tus amigos y mis amigos nos acompañaran y compartir con ellos ese día tan especial, para ello necesitamos hacer ciertos preparativos y por ende entonces necesitamos algo de tiempo, ¿Me comprendes, amor?

-Claro que te entiendo- respondió él - solo que no me gustaría esperar mucho tiempo.

-A mí tampoco – dijo acariciando el rostro de su amado-

-¿Qué te parece un mes a partir de hoy?

-¿Un mes?

-¿Te parece muy poco tiempo?

-¡Creo que es perfecto!

-Entonces nos casaremos exactamente en un mes – dijo abrazándola fuertemente –

-¡Estoy tan feliz mi amor! Te prometo que me esforzaré por ser la mejor esposa del mundo y hacerte muy feliz.

-Lo sé mi Shunrei, y yo te prometo que jamás me alejaré de ti .

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad para los novios, Shunrei seguía trabajando en el restaurante de la Sra. Aitana y Shiryu en la fundación Kido, sin embargo todas las tardes él viajaba a la velocidad de la luz a Macao para encontrarse con su novia e ir ultimando detalles de la boda que se llevaría el 21 de febrero.

Finalmente llegó el tan anhelado día. La boda se llevó a cabo en Rozan en la cabaña que ahora sería el hogar de la pareja ya que ellos así lo habían decidido pues consideraban que ese lugar era perfecto para la familia que deseaban iniciar juntos.

Fue una reunión sencilla a la cuál asistieron los amigos más allegados a la pareja; Seiya junto con su hermana Seika, Hyoga con Erii, Shun, Ikki , Saori y Tatsumi, la Sra. Aitana y sus dos gemelas y Diogo Mourao. Compartieron una cena con sus amigos quienes estaban felices por ellos y les desearon la mayor de las felicidades. En poco tiempo los amigos se fueron despidiendo dejando solos a la joven pareja.

Aprovechando que su esposa se retiró un momento a cambiarse su vestido, Shiryu decidió instalar un cómodo colchón frente a la chimenea rodeado de muchos ramos de rosas rojas e incluso esparció algunos pétalos sobre este, deseaba que esa noche fuera muy especial para ambos ya que sería su primera noche como marido y mujer. Cuando Shunrei regresó a la sala no pudo disimular la sorpresa que le causó lo hecho por su esposo.

-Por fin solos mi amor- dijo él acercándose para darle un fogoso beso en los labios. Ella no dudó en corresponderle y así ambos se entregaron por completo a sus emociones y deseos, siendo solo el cansancio quien los venciera.

Así la mañana sorprendió a los amantes. Shiryu sonrió al observar a su esposa quien aún dormía abrazada a él. En eso ella despertó y le regaló su mas dulce sonrisa, él a su vez depositó un beso en su frente.

-Buenos días mi amada esposa.

-Buenos días mi amor- dijo ella acercándose a sus labios para darle un beso.

Se abrazaron felices teniendo la firme convicción de que de ahí en adelante nunca más se separarían y que siempre lucharían ante cualquier situación para mantener viva la llama de su amor.

 _Tres años después_

Shiryu y Shunrei vivían una vida tranquila en las montañas de Rozan. Habían decido quedarse allí y llevar una vida sencilla como siempre lo habían querido. Shiryu, quien a veces tenia que ir al santuario en Grecia para atender sus responsabilidades allí, ahora se dedicaba a la agricultura para el sostenimiento de su familia compuesta solo por él y su amada esposa y ella por su parte se dedicaba a las labores del cuidado del hogar. Todos los fines de semana los dos iban a la plaza de mercado del pueblo a vender los productos que Shiryu cultivaba. Durante los tres años que llevaban juntos como esposos los dos se habían esforzado por mantener su matrimonio en un constante estado de luna de miel, habían fortalecido aún mas su relación, disfrutaban de ser amigos, confidentes, cómplices y amantes.

-Teníamos que ir al pueblo temprano para llevarle al Sr. Wong las hojas de té que nos había encargado, pero creo que ya no alcanzaremos a ir – dijo Shunrei mientras ambos terminaban de desayunar-

-Todo es tu culpa- respondió escuetamente él mientras bebía el último sorbo de su té-

-¿Te parece?- preguntó ella mirándolo con reproche a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa recogiendo los platos del desayuno.

-Claro que sí. Si tu supieras controlar tus emociones y deseos no se me hubiese hecho tan tarde hoy- respondió mientras le seguía con la mirada.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tu fuiste el que empezó.

En esto él se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su esposa abrazándola por la cintura atrayéndola a él – pues yo te dije claramente que me detendría si tu me lo pedías, pero no recuerdo que lo hallas hecho, por el contrario me animaste a continuar- dijo sonriéndole seductoramente.

Ella sonrió y rodeó el cuello de su amado con sus manos – entonces la próxima vez seré mas fuerte y no cederé tan fácilmente.

-No te creo- dijo él antes de atrapar sus labios en los suyos en un largo y apasionado beso. Después del beso Shunrei se quedó mirando enigmáticamente a su esposo- ¿Qué sucede?... Sé que me quieres decir algo, ¿Qué es?.

Ella sin soltar el abrazo en que tenía a su esposo le dijo- Shiryu, ¿Te sientes preparado para ser papá? –

Los ojos del dragón se abrieron como platos y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro respondió – ¿Acaso me estas tratando de decir que estas embarazada?

-No aún, pero quiero estarlo pronto mi amor. Sé que esta es una decisión que debemos tomar los dos, cuando ambos nos sintamos preparados para asumir esta gran responsabilidad – dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro de su esposo.

-Me siento listo desde que nos casamos cariño, solo estaba esperando a que tu lo estuvieras también.

-¿En serio mi amor?

-Claro que sí. Y ahora que tu lo estás, no nos queda más que poner manos a la obra para que pronto empiece a crecer en tu vientre el fruto de nuestro amor.

-Me haces tan feliz Shiryu – dijo ella emocionada abrazándose al pecho de su amado-

-Te prometí que te haría muy feliz ¿No es así? Tu me haces sentir el hombre más feliz de la tierra, mi pequeña. -dicho esto tomo el rostro de su amada entre sus manos y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

 _Cuatro meses más tarde_

-Según los resultados de los exámenes que le acabamos de practicar usted esta embarazada – dijo el doctor, sonriendo complacido al notar la felicidad estampada en el rostro de la joven pareja - ¿Tiene usted una idea clara del tiempo que pueda tener de embarazo?.

-Pues doctor hemos estado buscando este embarazo desde hace unos meses atrás – dijo el dragón, adelantándose a la respuesta de su esposa- y según los cálculos que llevamos es muy probable que mi esposa tenga unas semanas de embarazo quizá menos de un mes, ¿No es así mi amor? – dijo sosteniendo cariñosamente las manos de su amada.

-Lo felicito por lo involucrado que esta usted con el embarazo de su señora, generalmente mis pacientes se quejan de la poca participación que tienen sus maridos en la etapa del embarazo- dijo el medico- Sin embargo debo advertirle que el embarazo es una especie de revolución hormonal. No solo vas a ver cambios el cuerpo de tu esposa sino también, especialmente en los primeros meses, cambios en sus sentimientos y emociones; así que debe tenerle mucha paciencia, ser muy comprensivo y cariñoso con ella.

-No tenga duda de ello doctor, Shiryu es el mejor esposo del mundo, me siento afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado.

Después de salir de la consulta ambos aprovecharon el hecho de estar en la ciudad para celebrar el embarazo, así que Shiryu llevó a su esposa a almorzar en un bonito restaurante en el centro de la cuidad y luego decidieron pasar al centro comercial más cercano para comprar algunas cosas que pensaron serian lindas para el bebé aunque no sabían si sería un niño o una niña.

Los días pasaron y Shiryu pudo comprobar lo ciertas que eran las palabras del doctor en cuanto a los cambios en estado de animo de su dulce flor ya que….

Había días en que debía tener mucha paciencia…

-Amor ya llegué – saludaba feliz el dragón.

-¡Por fin llegas! -contestaba una enojada Shunrei – que desconsiderado eres, he estado sola casi todo el día y tu llegas diez minutos tarde .

Y había otros días en que debía ser muy comprensivo con ella…

-Amor ya estoy en casa – saludaba feliz el dragón. Sin embargo al entrar en la casa se encontraba con una Shunrei sentada en la sala inundada en lagrimas y al preguntarle que le sucedía ella siempre contestaba..

-No es nada, tu no me entenderías, mejor déjame sola- y Shunrei se levantaba sin más y se encerraba a llorar en la habitación –

Pero habían días, y estos eran los favoritos de Shiryu, en que debía ser muy cariñoso con su mujer….

-Ya estoy en casa cariño- saludaba feliz el dragón.

Al verlo llegar Shunrei se lanzaba a sus brazos y le daba un fogoso beso – te extrañe tanto mi amor- le decía acariciando su rostro- pero que sudado estas, ¡vamos a bañarnos juntos!- y besándolo apasionadamente lo conducía al cuarto de baño.

Meses después

-Lo hiciste muy bien preciosa – le decía la experimentada partera mientras ponía el lindo bebé en los brazos de la agotada madre- eres una joven muy valiente.

Shiryu, quien había estado presente y ayudado activamente durante el parto, besaba tiernamente la frente de su esposa mientras el mismo sostenía al otro bebé entre sus brazos. En efecto Shiryu y Shunrei eran los felices padres de un par de hermosos gemelos, idénticos al padre con la única diferencia de haber heredado el color azul de los ojos de la bella madre. Decidieron llamar al primero en nacer Dohko en honor al antiguo maestro y al segundo Shoryu porque así se llamaba también el fallecido padre de Shiryu.

 _Años después_

Shiryu y Shunrei estaban en la cocina lavando la loza mientras sus pequeños gemelos jugaban abrigados por el calor de la chimenea. Días atrás habían celebrado junto a sus amigos su aniversario número diez, estaban felices por todo lo que habían vivido en este tiempo de matrimonio. Estaban hablando del gusto que les producía que sus amigos también estuvieran felices; Hyoga y Erii después de cuatro años de matrimonio anunciaron que pronto serian padres, Seiya se encontraba sirviendo permanentemente en el santuario para estar más cerca de Saori, en cuanto a Ikki y Shun los dos habían empezado a trabajar en la fundación y estaban felices de poder ayudar a otros , y respecto a Diogo Mourao había aprovechado el aniversario de la pareja para anunciar a todos su matrimonio con Seika con quien se había conocido en la boda de Shiryu y Shunrei. Estaban entretenidos hablando de ello cuando Shiryu siente que alguien tira suavemente su pantalón

-Papi ¿Hoy nos pueden contar otra de las historias que aprendieron del abuelo?- preguntaba el pequeño Shoryu.

-Si, queremos escuchar otra de las aventuras que tuvo el abuelo hace muchísimos años atrás – decía divertido el pequeño Dohko.

-Me parece buena idea, pero primero vayan a cepillarse y ponerse sus pijamas ¿Entendido?. Mientras tanto mamá y yo terminaremos de lavar los platos de la cena.

Mientras los dos pequeños salían apresurados a obedecer a su padre, él y Shunrei sonreían divertidos, el ser padres era una de las mejores facetas del matrimonio.

Después de terminar de contarles a sus gemelos una de las historias que el maestro les contó años atrás, estos ya estaban profundamente dormidos así que Shiryu y Shunrei se retiraban de la habitación contemplando embelesados a sus hermosos niños quienes tenían puestas unas idénticas bellas pijamas de dragoncito ya que ellos no se pudieron resistir a la tierna tentación de vestir a sus gemelos igual.

-Gracias mi amor- decía el dragón mientras delineaba con su índice el perfil de su esposa- me has dado todo que más deseaba en la vida. Desde que te conocí solo he sido feliz, contigo aprendí qué es la verdadera felicidad. Te amo con toda mi alma Shunrei.

Ella lo abrazó y le dio un tierno beso – tu también me enseñaste a ser feliz mi amor, creo que nacimos el uno para el otro y debemos estar eternamente juntos para poder ser felices- le dijo mientras se recostaba en su pecho. Shiryu la abrazó y así ambos terminaron vencidos por el sueño.

 _FIN_

 _ **N/A : Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo. Me siento feliz por haber terminado esta historia, disfruté mucho escribiéndola y espero que ustedes también hallan disfrutado leyéndola. Les pido mil disculpas por todo los horrores ortográficos que se me pasaron, les prometo mejorar en esto y mejorar también la narración.**_

 _ **Ya tengo en mente otra historia, un UA protagonizado por Death Mask/Helena y Shiryu/Shunrei. Espero tener tiempo para escribirla pronto y compartírselas.**_

 _ **No olviden que sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima**_

 _ **:)**_


End file.
